The Soviet Campaign
by Doug325
Summary: The Soviet Union faces threats from both the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun. One new Commander will rise to the challenge and bring glory to the USSR
1. Defense of Leningrad

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**On the first day of the Japanese Invasion**

Commander Dimitri Ivanov was running a little late for his meeting with Premier Cherdenko. He had heard of the news of the Empire of the Rising Sun's attack and Emperor Yoshiro's threat. He knew that most of the Soviet army was in Western Europe pushing the Allies to the brink of defeat. _Just when I thought the war was over, now we have two major enemies to contend with_. Commander Ivanov had some successes in both Italy and France, but did not know what the Premier could want with him. His anxiety continued as he crossed Red Square and entered the Kremlin Gate. He arrived at the Premier's office a few minutes later

"Commander, the Premier will see you now", said the Premier's young aide

"Thank you Nadia", he said as he entered the Office and saluted. The Premier was at his desk and he started the conference call display. The display showed Commander of the Red Army General Boris Krukov. The Commander had never seen the General before except in news conferences. This was a new General Krukov however. He had an impressive double row of medals across his chest.

"Greetings General Krukov, I would like you to met out newest Commander"

"New Commander? Why wasn't I informed of this? He looks too young. We are in grave peril, this is no time for trainees.

Commander Ivanov didn't reveal his mild annoyance at the General's statements and waited for the Premier to speak

"As you are aware, the Empire has attacked us and is currently pushing on Leningrad. They attacked us at our most vulnerable time, when we were busy with the Allies in Western Europe. I am sending you to Leningrad to defend our city".

General Krukov protested- "I told you that it would be foolhardy to try to defend that city. Their technology is too advanced, and any forces we could sent would be vastly outnumbered"

The Premier barely controlled his annoyance. "We must defend that city, or the people will lose hope. I am sending the Commander"

"Fine, if you want to send the Commander on a suicide mission, go ahead. It is an honor to die for one's country. If you will excuse me, I have a nation to defend" as Krukov cut the comlink.

"It won't be easy, as the Japanese have a lot of forces in the area. I have assigned Dasha Federova to be your aide and liaison for the duration of your command. Also, I am, giving you command of the Hero of the Soviet Union, Natasha Volkova for this mission

Ivanov was surprised at that last revelation. He knew that Natasha was a legendary sniper who had done amazing things on the battlefield. _This will be an interesting battle_

**Leningrad, near the Peter & Paul Fortress**

Intelligence Officer Dasha Federova appeared on the Commander's com screen when he arrived in Leningrad. "Commander, Welcome to Leningrad, here is what is happening. The Japanese are attacking our fortress with their ground troops, and are sending their naval forces up the river to isolate the Fortress. If you can get Natasha to the Fortress, we might have a chance".

Natasha Volkova was upset. "_Those bastards are invading our country, attacking our most sacred city. Well their supreme arrogance is going to be their undoing_, she thought as she entered the nearby Bullfrog transport to get to the island. The transport headed down the street, moving away from a group of Japanese soldiers. When the transport reached the end of the destroyed bridge, Natasha was catapulted across the river onto the island just outside the Palace gates

The Japanese soldiers were lines up in formation in two columns in front of the gate. _Fools_, Natasha thought as she aimed her sniper rifle at the lead soldier. The shot rang out and five Japanese soldiers fell from the single shot. The Japanese were slow to react, but it wouldn't have made any difference. Three more shots and both columns of soldiers were dead

"Commander, Outside forces have been eliminated", Natasha reported

"Excellent, now take out the Palace gate and any enemy inside Palace grounds"

Natasha changed her sniper rifle to laser-designator mode. The red laser beam cut through the air to illuminate the gate. Above the battlefield, one of the Badger bombers swooped down and released its payload on the gate. The gate collapsed into a pile of rubble and Natasha entered the Palace grounds.

As she entered the grounds a pair of Japanese tankbuster soldiers popped out of their spider holes and shot at Natasha. Angered at their ambush Natasha shot both of them in the head. _You wanted to die for your Emperor, well you got your wish_, she thought. Natasha entered the grounds to see two squads of Imperial Warriors shooting at the Palace. Four more shots from her sniper rifle and all of the enemy soldiers were dead. "I have reached the Palace. All ground units have been eliminated"

"Excellent work Natasha, Reinforcements are on the way" Commander Ivanov replied

The commander was setting up along the eastern side of the Palace when he got a call from an old friend, "Dimitri, how have you been, it looks like I am your co-commander for this mission. I will defend the western half of the fortress"

"Oleg Vodnik, I am glad to have you here. Now let's throw these Imperial bastards out of our city", Dimitri replied

"Commander, we have trouble. I have intercepted a Japanese communication. There is a sizable Japanese force with tanks and choppers poised to cross the river. You have got to stop them. Suggest you train some Conscripts and Flak Troopers from your Barracks", Dasha said

The two Soviet commanders build up their forces and waited for the attack. When it came it was in waves. First there were some Chopper-VX units backed up by a wave of Tsunami tanks. The Tsunami tank had the advantage of being amphibious. Fortunately, its armor was comparatively weak. The Flak troopers took out most of the invaders and Natasha took care of the rest. When the last invader was reduced to scrap metal, the Commander got another communication from Dasha

"Commander, the Japanese are attacking the Hermitage Museum. We cannot let them destroy it"

"I have things under control here" said Oleg

Ivanov could tell the sense of urgency in Dasha's voice and he felt it too. He ordered Natasha and a trio of Conscripts into a nearby Bullfrog, and sent the vessel into the river. When it reached the middle of the river, the Bullfrog ejected Natasha and the Conscripts into the Hermitage grounds. As she drifted downward on her parachute, Natasha counted a dozen enemy Tankbuster soldiers. As soon as she hit the ground Natasha went right to work, eliminating all of the invaders. As she did so the Conscripts formed a defensive perimeter, looking for any other enemy units

"Commander, the enemy is attacking the Palace again. It is the Imperial Navy. We cannot let the Palace be destroyed"

"Who is attacking us?"

At this point the communication screen changed to reveal the Japanese Commander. "I am Kenji Tenzai and I have command of the most powerful warships in the world--The Shogun Battleship. I am going to pound you and your Palace to dust"

"Take care of the fleet, Dimitri, I will defend against any ground attacks", Oleg said

"Those Battleships are going to difficult to stop. I can get you access to our Magnetic Satellite protocol" reported Dasha

Natasha went out into the river and focused her laser-designator on the first Imperial battleship. As before the bomber swooped down and destroyed the enemy vessel. Another attack took out a second Shogun battleship. When Natasha approached a second cluster of enemy ships, the Commander utilized the Mag satellite. The beam sucked up the enemy warships in a matter of seconds. Working together Natasha destroyed some of the ships with her airstrikes and the Commander utilized the Mag Sattelite weapon again.

When the last Shogun battleship was destroyed, Commander Oleg said "We did it that was great work. They won't be foolish enough to try attacking this city again"


	2. Circus of Treachery

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**The Hammer & Sickle club, Moscow**

Commander Dimitri Ivanov was in a particularly good mood. He had just stopped the Japanese attack in Leningrad and was back in Moscow for some needed R&R. Across the table from him was his friend and co-commander in the Leningrad mission, Commander Oleg Vodnik.

"It has been a long time since we have been able to get together. How have you been?", Dimitri asked

"Wonderful. It was nice working together. You seem to be on the fast track to promotion. So you met the Premier. What is he really like?"

"He seems to be okay. He apparently likes my record. I would like to thank you again for helping me in Leningrad. There is one thing though; I don't think Krukov cares for him all that much"

"Any idea why?" Oleg asked.

"Probably some jealousy, from what I hear Cherdenko used to work from Krukov"

"That would do it"

At that point, Dimitri's communicator beeped. He took a quick look. The text message was short and to the point "Come to HQ, Immediately!" . He turned to Oleg and said, "Duty calls, General Krukov wants me back at HQ. I will see you later"

"Krukov huh, well good luck", Oleg's tone indicating his opinion of their superior

"It will be all right-_I hope,_ said Dimitri as he tossed back the rest of his vodka and placed the glass on the table and left the club.

It was a cold night in Moscow- the only kind of night in this city, Dimitri thought as he walked across Red Square towards the Kremlin gate. To his left was the majestic St Basil's Cathedral and to his right was Lenin's tomb. What a mix of religion and the Party. He thought briefly about his own religious background. He had been raised Russian Orthodox and still attended services occasionally, as much from habit as from any central belief. Recent events and just the stress of warfare were pushing his thoughts to the more spiritual. However, the Party professed that there was no God, when it seemed that the Party acted more like a religious organization than a government, the Party was, in effect, its own religion. And like many religions, they didn't like competition. Lenin's tomb was more shrine than monument. His thoughts were interrupted when he got to the Kremlin gate

"Identify yourself" said the guard

Dimitri showed the sentinel his credentials and the guard snapped to attention and a salute

"Greetings Commander, you may enter. General Krukov is expecting you"

Dimitri returned the salute and went into the Red Army headquarters and into General Krukov's office

**The Kremlin**

"Good Evening Commander. The Premier was impressed by your performance in Leningrad. Unfortunately, the real threat was closer to home. There are reports of Imperial forces pushing on Moscow", Krukov clearly showing that he was less than impressed with the young commander

At that point Dasha appeared on the com screen. "General, Commander, I have just received reports of Imperial activity near our old Satellite station at Krasna-45. Commander Moskvin sent a recon team in their a few hours ago and they haven't been heard from.

"Krasna-45? If we can get that facility operational, we could use it against the invaders. Commander, your orders are to relieve that facility and take out any Imperial forces you encounter. Work with Moskvin on this one. Dismissed"

Dimitri left the office with the mission briefing in hand. He went over what he knew about the site and the mission. Krasna-45 was a satellite site built on the grounds of an old circus. There were no civilians in the area and it should have been abandoned. He also thought of his partner in this mission. He had met Nikolai Moskvin at last November's Revolution Day celebration and knew his reputation. He knew that Moskvin was a capable commander, but he was too aggressive for Dimitri's taste. He seemed arrogant, but he usually could back up his words with deeds. Dimitri was concerned about how Moskvin would perform given that he was the one who first faced the Imperial invasion at Murmansk, where the Soviets were beaten badly due to the overwhelming Imperial forces.

**Krasna-45 **

"Not exactly the best way to start", Dimitri thought, given as his entire force consisted of just three Sickles. _As long as there is not a lot of armor I should be okay_. The Sickles landed next to a squad of Imperial warriors. These soldiers were anti-infantry and as such highly vulnerable to the firepower of the Sickles. Dimitri received a communication from Moskvin

"Hello Commander, looks like I am working for you on this mission. Remember that I control my own forces. Oh by the way, I think you are already familiar with one of my people. Natasha is under my command for this mission. If we support each other this mission should be no trouble"

"Fair enough, I will take the lead. I will need Natasha's support if I run into armor though"

The Sickles jumped up onto the main road and headed toward the facility. As they proceeded down the road, Ivanov got a message from Dasha. "Commander, our recon team still hasn't reported in. If you can, try to find them, they may be able to help"

When the Soviet forces reached an intersection, one of the Sickle drivers noticed something to the right. Investigating further, they found a group of captured War Bears guarded by Imperial forces. Because there were a lot of enemy soldiers and the Commander's forces were small in number, Dimitri decided on a less direct approach. He released the bears and sent two of them towards the columns of enemy soldiers, utilizing their stun roar. The plan worked perfectly. Most of the forces were stunned into uselessness and the Sickles quickly took out the rest.

Meanwhile, Moskvin, headed left at the intersection and encountered a group of Tesla Troopers being held prisoner. Natasha killed the enemy soldiers, rescuing the Tesla troopers. The forces gathered at the intersection.

The forces continued down through the old carnival midway. A spare Sickle was destroyed by a pair of Tsunami tanks. Natasha approached the tanks and focused her rifle's laser designator on the lead tank. A bomber swooped down out of the clouds and blasted the tank to scrap metal. The squad of Tesla troopers approached the Japanese tank. The squad leader, Vladimir Sergetov moved to attack.

"Okay squad, it's payback time. Focus on that tank and let's take it out", he said

"We are right behind you sir", his squad member said

Vladimir raised his Tesla emitter and launched a blue bolt of lightning at the enemy tank. It was joined by a couple more from his squad. The combined effect destroyed the tank

"Sir, we are being attacked", a voice said

Vladimir turned to see a group of Imperial warriors shoot at a squad mate. When the squad mate fell, Vladimir launched a blast at the enemy troops, eliminating them

The battle continued onward, with the Soviet forces making small progress until they reached the entrance to the missile site. It was guarded by a pair of enemy gun emplacements and a couple of tanks. Moskvin ordered Natasha to attack the enemy forces via airstrike. When the last one fell, the entire Soviet force, which was now just two sickles, two War bears, three Tesla troopers and Natasha entered the launch site.

The missile was launched and soon Commander Ivanov got the message he was waiting for from Dasha.

"Good job with the missile Commander, but there are more problems. The Empire has hidden a small base in the tents. You have got to take them out to keep the site and Moscow safe" , Dasha reported

As the forces moved forward to engage the enemy, Vladimir saw one of his men instantly felled by an unseen assailant. He saw a bizarre throwing knife protruding from the armor. _Shinobi_, he thought with a mixture of anger and dread. He immediately opened a communication. "We got an enemy infiltrator here, he just killed one of my men"

"I see him, soldier" Natasha said. "I will take care of him", as she aimed at the enemy ninja and fired. One shot and the Shinobi was dead

The advance of the forces revealed the base. Ivanov ordered a Satellite dump attack on the enemy Barracks. The space junk rained down on the enemy building destroying it.

Moskvin called to Ivanov, "We got a problem"

"What is it?"

" The Japanese have one of those Yuriko units with them"

_That was not good_, Ivanov knew "We are just going to have to be careful. Try to take her out from a distance", he replied as he ordered another satellite attack on the enemy Con yard.

The forces continued onward and Natasha spotted the enemy

"Don't worry Commander, That bitch is mine", Natasha said as she drew a bead on the enemy Commando.

The first shot wounded Yuriko. She was planning on attacking the main group of Soviet vehicles, being wary of the two Sickles. By the time Yuriko realized she had a more serious threat, it was too late. Natasha's second bullet killed her.

The death of their commando sent the enemy troops into a panic. The remaining Soviet forces finished off the Imperial base


	3. Liberation of Vladivostok

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**Moscow- Commander Ivanov's Apartment**

Commander Ivanov entered his second story apartment. It wasn't large or fancy but it was better than most places in the city and it suited him perfectly. It overlooked Red Square and had plenty of room for him and his fiancée Irina Tovarov. When he arrived he was met by the smells of dinner being prepared.

"Hello, Dimitri, How was your day"

"The usual, how about yours, Irina"

"Good, the students in my class are doing better than expected. I think that Ivan and Svetlana will be the top students in their grade. Other students are really taking an interest in their studies", she replied

"A tribute to your good teaching, no doubt"

"Flattery will not get you out of helping me clean up, Dimitri"

"Never my intent. I am glad to be home. The last week has been really stressful"

"How are you really—All I know is what the State news said about what happened in Leningrad and the Krasna spaceport", Irina said with a concerned tone

"I can handle it; the Premier likes my performance—so far. Not so sure about General Krukov, though"

The phone rang, and Dimitri went to get it. "Hello, who is this?"

"Premier Cherdenko's office, You have new orders. Get in here right now", said the aide

"I'll be right there, Dimitri replied "Sorry, Irina, the Premier wants me in his office"

"Is he going to send you away again?"

"No idea, hopefully I won't be gone for too long, replied Dimitri as he left

**Premier Cherdenko's Office**

"Another victory, Commander. Good job in eliminating the Japanese base. I knew my faith in you was not misplaced, said Premier Cherdenko

"Thank you, Comrade Premier. It is a honor to serve the Motherland", said Ivanov

At that moment, General Krukov called into the Premier's office. Cherdenko turned to the com screen "General, what is it?"

"Our forces have pushed the Empire's forces out of much of the Motherland. However, we will not be able to win this war without our navy. We need to recapture our port at Vladivostok"

"I agree, General, why don't we assign Commander Ivanov to recapture our port"

"Don't be ridiculous, the Empire has a massive force in Vladivostok, we need a commander of vast experience--we can't put this job in the hands of a novice"

"I am confident in the Commander's abilities"

"I don't share your views"

"It is NOT your decision to make, General Krukov", said the Premier with an annoyed tone

"Yes, you have made that quite clear", Krukov said as he cut the transmission

"The General is right about one thing—we need out navy if we are to win. This battle is a vital matter for the Soviet Union. Take back our port. Dismissed"

Ivanov took in the Premier's statements. He knew that Vladivostok was the headquarters of the Soviet Pacific fleet. According to reports, the fleet was still relatively intact, but without logistical support, it could do little. The Northern Fleet, he knew had been decimated in the first Imperial attack. So the Pacific fleet and consequentially the port of Vladivostok were crucial.

Commander Ivanov left the Premier's office and took a look at his operational orders. The plan called for taking an island in Vladivostok harbor and setting up a forward base. From there, he needed to destroy the Japanese fleet there as well as their base. As a further insult, it appeared that the Emperor's son had built a palace in Vladivostok. Checking further, he noted that he would be assisted in the attack by Commander Zhana Agonskaya. He had never met her before, but had heard of her reputation. She was loyal to the Soviet cause to a fanatical degree. She was highly driven to prove herself. Even in the Soviet army, women rarely attained the rank of Commander, so she felt she had a lot to prove.

Ivanov knew that she had a leading role in the development of the new Soviet Air Force, particularly, the Twinblade Gunship and the new MiG-28 fighter. Zhana had a long record of success, but there were rumors that she had a bit of a cruel streak. There were a significantly more people shot for failure and perceived disloyalty to the Party in her forces than anywhere else. Her Party loyalty stemmed from her years as Krukov's _zampolit. _Unlike most people in that position, Zhana knew what she was doing on the battlefield. Ivanov also noted that Zhana had a preference for aerial attacks. _This will be an interesting battle_, he thought

**The attack on Sergenatov Island **

The fleet of Bullfrog transports were loaded with various infantry units. Up ahead in the mists of the early morning fog was the Sergenatov Island, the place from which Moscow Central determined was where Commanders Ivanov and Agonskaya would set up their forward base. Dimitri would have preferred to use some armor for the assault, but fortunately, the Imperial presence on the island was small. Of better news, and the reason the island was chosen as a base, was four supply nodes.

Zhana called Dimitri on the Commander's private channel. "I am ready to follow you in. Are you ready?"

"I am, let's go"

The transports approached the island, and when they were a hundred meters from the beach, the transports deployed. Bullfrog transports are like none other in the world. The infantry units were launched toward the island with what was colloquially called the "man-cannon". The infantrymen flew through the air and then gently parachuted down on to the island.

The forces consisted of several Bears and a mix of Conscripts and Flak Troopers. The Soviet forces engaged the small Imperial infantry garrison and eliminated it.

"Commander, this is Sergeant Davidov. We are attacking the power plants now. There are a couple of those sentry guns guarding the Imperial refineries"

"Good, tell me when they power plants are down"

The Soviet forces moved forward and attacked the power plants. As they approached, they triggered a response. A squad of Mecha-Tengus swept onto the island and attacked the Soviet infantry. Tengus specialized in anti-infantry and they small number of Soviet Flak Troopers were no match for them.

"Commander, we are taking heavy fire. We have about six of those Mecha-Tengus attacking us. We need help"

Help came from an external source. A flotilla of Stingrays arrived from the Soviet navy. Because the Stingray was amphibious, they were perfect for the task. They landed on Sergenatov Island, and engaged the Tengus. The Tesla guns of the Stingrays quickly eliminated the Tengus. They then eliminated the Japanese refineries.

"The island has been cleared, Commander"

"Good job", said Ivanov

At that moment, the two Mobile Construction Vehicles came up from the south and landed on the island. Taking control of one of them, Dimitri built up his base. First a Barracks, then a Flak Cannon on the water, followed by a Turret. While the Turret was being built Dimitri also ordered the construction of a Refinery. He looked at his current forces, four Stingrays and a Bullfrog. "_That should do for base defense, but I will need more to beat the Imperials_", he thought. Both Dimitri and Zhana constructed Shipyards

**Vladivostok Harbor**

Dimitri received new information from Dasha. There were two Japanese Shipyards at the west end of the harbor and a secondary one to the east. Dimitri constructed a force of five Stingrays, and a Bullfrog. He knew the Bullfrog was important because he knew the Empire has air units. Impressive as the units were they were secondary to the main unit—a combat Engineer. The engineer followed under the protection of Dimitri's ships all the way to his target—a drydock structure. The engineer reached the structure undetected. He entered the structure and activated it.

While the forces were en route, Dimitri received a private message from the Premier. "General Krukov would get pleasure if you fail. Don't give him the satisfaction"

_Nice to know everyone has confidence in me_, Dimitri thought sarcastically

With the capture of the Drydock, all of the Soviet ships had repair crews, fixing some of the damage taken from the random Japanese units. Moments later, one of the Stingrays detected the eastern Imperial naval yard. Unfortunately, it was well guarded.

"Zhana, I am going to need some help with this Imperial base. There are some defensive turrets here"

"I'll be there", she replied

Meanwhile back at the base, Ivanov ordered his naval yard to produce five more Stingrays and a couple of Bullfrogs. The new forces joined with the forces already on site and Zhana's arriving forces.

"Commander, the Japanese have captured two of our Dreadnaughts. It looks like the _Potemkin_ and the _Kirov. _ If we destroy the base, we can rescue our ships"

"Great, focus on the turrets first, then take out the Naval yard"

The Soviet ships moved on each turret in turn. The captains tried to engage only one turret at a time, as they had longer range then their Tesla guns, and the stingray's armor was weak. The Soviet force destroyed the turrets and then the shipyard.

When the shipyard was destroyed, Commander Ivanov received a communication from the _Potemkin_.

"Thanks for the assist. Now let us help you take down the Japanese"

"Glad to have you, Captain. Your first target is the enemy reactors on the hill"

"Consider it done, Commander"

The two dreadnaughts moved forward and targeted their missile launchers at the enemy structures. Unlike earlier versions of the Dreadnaught, the missiles on these ships were not vulnerable to enemy AA. The shells slammed into the Japanese reactors. Son they were a pile of scrap metal.

"Good job, now return to base. We need to coordinate our attack to take out the main Imperial base"

While Ivanov's forces were engaging the eastern base, both naval yards were producing Stingrays and Bullfrogs. He opened a communication to Commander Agonskaya.

'Zhana, here"

"We need to make a coordinated attack. We should start by going to the east of the main dock and landing some Stingrays there. Intelligence has confirmed there are a couple of Soviet barracks still intact as well as the main Japanese Barracks and War Factory. If we can take out the War Factory, we can eliminate the threat of the Tengus"

"The main Naval yard is on the west side of that dock", Zhana observed

"I think our Dreadnaughts can hit the Naval Yard and the Con Yard from the other side of the dock"

"My forces are ready to support you, Commander"

The joint task force was a mixture of Stingrays and Bullfrogs. A group of Mecha-Tengus swooped down and destroyed the two lead Stingrays. However, there were far too many Soviet vessels and the all but four of the six Tengus were destroyed.

The two surviving Tengus transformed in to Sky Tengus. The astonished crews of the Stingrays were caught unprepared. Fortunately, in Sky mode, then Tengus could do nothing against the Soviet vessels. The Bullfrogs, however were able to finish off the attacking Japanese forces.

The vessels continued forward. One of the lead Stingrays sent in a report. "Defense Turrets at the dock; Also, two of those Naganata cruisers"

"Back off, stay out of range, but keep them in site", ordered Ivanov, as he directed the _Potemkin_ and the _Kirov_ forward. "Dreadnaughts, concentrate fire on those turrets. Support Vessels, provide screening for the Dreadnaughts"

The two dreadnaughts opened fire and destroyed the two turrets. When the turrets fell, a group of Zhana's Stingrays came ashore onto the dock and engaged the enemy forces there. Dimitri's forces continued down the dock and eliminated the two Naganata cruisers.

While the Stingrays were attacking the Japanese forces, a Bullfrog approached the enemy buildings. Unlike the other vessel, this one was loaded with infantry. The Bullfrog launched its man-cannon and sent a squad into the small Japanese base. An engineer infiltrated the enemy War Factory and took it over. The remaining troops attacked the Barracks and eliminated it.

With the enemy War Factory under his control, Ivanov created a group of Tengus, which he transformed into Sky mode. He sent them westward to reveal the Con Yard and the Naval yard. When the structures were revealed, the dreadnaughts opened fire. The big ships destroyed the Japanese structures

At that point, Dimitri got an urgent call from Zhana

"The Empire is attacking the base--send help"

At that point, Dimitri realized that the base was ill defended. Even worse, the attackers were Chopper-VX units, deadly anti-vehicle air units. He hastily assembled some Bullfrogs from his naval base and sent them to aid his ally. He also built a Flak cannon. The forces were slow in arriving and the attackers did considerable damage before the reinforcements eliminated the attacking air armada

The Dreadnaughts moved toward the end of the inlet and Zhana's Stingrays walked past the captured War Factory to destroy an enemy reactor. They approached the grounds of Prince Tatsu's palace and stopped when they saw the enemy Defender-VX turrets.

"I see them, Zhana, I will take care of the defenses" said Dimitri as he sent the orders to the Dreadnaughts. The big ships took out the defenses. Dimtri then ordered the Soviet tengus to reveal the enemy place. When the Potemkin and the Kirov opened fire on the palace, the structure was enveloped by a strange glow.

"Commander, our shots have no effect, it appears the Empire has some sort of shield technology"

"We found something else too, oh my God, it is huge..." and there was silence.

Other units saw the source of the interruption, a large humanoid robot. All the forces in the area concentrated their fire on the new threat. The concentrated fire brought down the enemy King Oni. Seconds later, the shield fell and the Soviet units resumed their attack on the palace. Within minutes the palace was destroyed

Def: : _zamploit_ : Political officer


	4. Fiction of Neutrality

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**The Kremlin**

"Premier, Commander, there is something you need to see. The American President is making an address to the American people on BCN", said Ivanov's aide Dasha Federovich

"Send it here, Dasha", said the Premier

On the screen, President Ackerman was addressing the nation from the Oval Office. He announced a significant shift in American policy. He promised the Western Allies a massive increase in aid. Ackerman continued his diatribe against what he called "godless Communism" vowing that he would put the full resources of the United States towards a crusade to eliminate the Soviet Union.

Premier Cherdenko reacted angrily. "We finally get a taste of victory and now this. This new American President is an ignorant fanatic. He wants nothing more than to destroy us. His jingoistic ramblings have energized the Allies and they threaten our position in Europe".

"The problem is, because we have divided our forces to fight the Empire, our position in Europe has weakened. Ackerman's speeches have rallied the Allies and they are advancing. We have already lost part of France and they are pushing eastward. We must crush the Allies now before the Americans can intervene. The Allies have their main headquarters in Geneva".

At that moment, General Krukov opened a communication channel to Cherdenko's office. "Are you ready,l General, Cherdenko said

General Krukov addressed Ivanov. "We are sending you to Geneva. You will take point and engage the enemy and I will follow up with the full weight of the Red Army. _Dos Vidana_

Cherdenko continued. "You will have Commander Vodnik to support you and I will send an intelligence operative from our Heidelberg headquarters to brief the two of you on the situation in Geneva"

**Briefing **

Oleg and Dimitri waited in the office for the Intelligence officer. "So, what do you know about this guy, this Major Denisovich"

"Not much, I hear he is one of the best"

The subject of their discussion, GRU Major Sergei Denisovich entered the office. He was a non-descript man about Oleg's age, with a look that suggested a long time in the field

"Greetings Commanders, I have the information that the Premier requested for you to have"

Sergei started his briefing. "There are a few things to consider. The Allies have a significant base in the city of Geneva. That will be primarily your responsibility, Comrade Vodnik. In addition, we believe the Allies have significant naval forces on the lake, with a big naval base. That will be your concern Comrade Ivanov. According to latest intelligence, the Allied Commander is this woman, Commander Lissette Hanley".

"Hmm, she's hot. How is it that I have never heard of her before", said Oleg

"Be careful, Commander Vodnik. Do NOT underestimate her, Commander Hanley and a new Commander from Britain were able to retake Paris and cut off our forces moving on Amsterdam", Sergei said

"Her background was in the French Intelligence service; however she has a tendency to favor naval action, so you will face the main thrust of her attacks. She has a reputation for unorthodox but effective tactics." Sergei told Dimitri

"Hey, I am flexible, I can handle anything" Dimitri said

**On Lake Geneva **

Commander Ivanov's naval base was largely operational, with a Naval yard, a Construction Yard and a small group of support structures. On land, Oleg had a full base and had started recon patrols in the city of Geneva. Anticipating trouble, Dimitri started building a Flak Cannon and Tesla Coil to defend his Naval Yard. Three more Stingray boats and a Bullfrog joined the small flotilla already present.

A signal came in on Dimitri's communicator. It was the Allied Commander, Lissette Hanley. "So the great Soviet military sent you to lead the fight" she said scornfully. "I was expecting someone with some ability"

Dimitri closed the channel, knowing it would do no good to hear from her. "Build some more units an attack is coming soon" he ordered his Naval Yard. On land he constructed a Barracks and War Factory right next to Oleg's base.

Dimitri's forces headed northeast along the shoreline, looking for the Allied forces. They engaged a small group of Allied Dolphins, eliminating but losing a Stingray in the fight. At that moment, he heard from Intelligence Officer Dasha "Commander, the Allies have activated their Chronosphere, some units are going to be inbound. We have no idea where. Be careful.

At those words, the chrono rift opened up and an force of an Aircraft Carrier and two Destroyers appeared. The destroyers attacked Dimitri's stingrays eliminating them. The Allied forces moved on the base. Fortunately the air defense limited the damages from the carrier's drones. Dimitri quickly ordered the construction of some more Stingrays.

"Allied resistance stronger than expected. You now have access to Akula subs", reported Dasha

Dimitri took command of the squadron of subs and attacked the Aircraft carrier. The four subs pounded the Allied vessel with their torpedoes, sending iot to the bottom of the lake. The Allied destroyers hit back, sinking one Akula, before they could slip back to the base. When the Destroyers tried to follow they were met by a Tesla Coil and four Stingrays. The Destroyers didn't even get within firing range before they were sunk.

Ivanov created a flotilla of Stingrays and two more Akula subs and sent them to the northeast where the Allied naval base was. Ivanov then decided to start the attack with the Akula's newest weapon, the Ultra-Torpedo. These weapons had unlimited range but no guidance. The subs pointed in the direction of the base and launched the torpedoes. A pair of Stingrays followed to assess the damage. A turret and a power plant were damaged, but nothing serious. The commander ordered an attack on the naval base. Dimitri decided to concentrate on the defenses first and then the power plant. He noticed that the naval base had a build hub. _Interesting, that means the Con Yard has to be somewhere else… There is another main base somewhere in the city._

Dasha sent an urgent message "The Allies have activated their Chronosphere again"

Ivanov scanned the lake awaiting the telltale chrono-rift. Sure enough, it appeared near the Allied base. With no air cover, Ivanov knew he had to act quickly. He sent the Akulas after the newly arrived carrier, supported by his Stingrays. Anticipating more trouble, he sent a Bullfrog to the battlefront for support. The planes from just-arrived carrier destroyed one Stingray and damaged a second. The two Akulas sunk the carrier and the remaining ships were eliminated by the Stingrays. The threat eliminated, he returned his attention to the remaining Allied structures in the lake. It was a costly battle, as he had lost three of four Akulas and three of six Stingrays committed to the attack, but there were no Allied forces in the lake. He sent the Stingrays up on the land to attack his main target, the Allied Naval HQ building. The building was very tough, but the Tesla guns of the Stingrays pounded it to rubble. One objective complete, he thought

.**Geneva**

Meanwhile, Commander Oleg was advancing on the Allie base in the center of the city. He had earlier captured a couple of Observation Towers, giving the Soviet forces a view of the city With the naval threat gone, Ivanov turned to help his ally. Dimitri produced a mixed armor force of Sickles, Hammer Tanks and a few Bullfrog transports. By the time his forces arrived, Commander Vodnik had damaged much of the Allied base. Ivanov saw a trio of Guardian tanks poised to strike the Soviet base, so he activated his Magnetic Satellite beam. The beam sucked the enemy tanks into space, eliminating the threat. He moved his forces to support his comrade and then used the Satellite dump attack to destroy the Allied War Factory. While Ivanov was concentrating on the War Factory, Oleg was able to destroy the Allied Con Yard. With no capability for the Allies to recover, the battle turned to a mopping up operation.

**The Allies real base**

At that point, Dimitri got a message from his Intelligence Officer Dasha

"Commander, General Krukov will be arriving shortly. The main Allied base is situated to the northeast, along the lakeshore. There is another naval base there too. To help, your War Factories have been upgraded to produce the V-4 rocket launcher. They can deal a lot of damage, but remember they have poor armor-you need to support them" Dasha reported

Soon, General Krukov arrived. "Well Commander, since you have done nothing but hide in your base, I am going to have to do your job for you", he said scornfully

Dimitri knew better then to contradict, but internally he seethed. "_You pompous jackass—I have been fighting all day, to clear the way for you. I do all the hard work and now you show up for the cleanup_" , he thought

Dimiri and Oleg gathered their forces and moved them toward the main Allied base. Dimitri also built three more V-4 launchers to complement the two he was given by Krukov. The Soviet forces inched forward toward the Allied base. When they neared the site, a Hammer tank was instantly destroyed by a blast of energy from a Spectrum Tower.

"Retreat, the base is ringed with Spectrum Towers", said a tank commander as the Soviet units beat a hasty withdrawal.

Dimitri gathered his three V-4 launchers behind a screen of Hammer tanks. The V-4s fired their payload at the threatening Spectrum Tower. Two salvos and the tower was reduced to scrap metal. While the units were fighting, the two new V4 made their slow way toward the armor group. Taking his time, Dimitri attacked the next Spectrum Tower. It was slow going due to both the enemy base defenses and the slow speed of the V4 launchers.

This prompted a nasty communication from Generalk Krukov. " So are going to attack sometime today? Or are you going to hide in your base? I guess I have to do everything around here"

_I am trying to not rush in and get my men killed_. _If Krukov is going to do something where are his forces. I know where mine are, and Oleg is attacking the Allied power plant cluster,_ Dimitri thought

After taking care of the defenses at the base entrance, Dimitri focused the V-4 on the naval base that the Allied Commander has hastily built. Soon it was eliminated. The Allies counterattacked with a squad of Guardian tanks, which smashed against Dimitri's tanks. The Guardian was a fast mobile tank, made more dangerous by the laser designator used by the enemy tank commander's vehicle. Soon three of Dimitri's tanks were destroyed. He ordered his remaining forces to concentrate on the tank commander's Guardian. The concentrated fire of five Hammer tanks pounded the enemy vehicle into scrap metal.

With the main enemy forces on the run, Dimitri pushed into the Allied base. He then used the Satellite Drop power to heavily damage the enemy Con Yard. His tanks and V-4 rockets finished off the structure. He then saw all of the Spectrum Towers go off-line.

_Thanks Oleg, you must have gotten all of the Allied power plants. Now to finish off the enemy_

In a matter of minutes that is just what the Soviets did

A/N: Yes, this is the "Sergei" that Tanya tortures in the Allied Campaign. Because this is the Soviet campaign, Sergei doesn't have that encounter


	5. The Science of War

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

The Hammer & Sickle club, Moscow

"Now that was a glorious victory, wasn't it Dimitri", Oleg said

"Definitely, I don't think the Allies will be attacking us anytime soon, despite the American President's rhetoric". Dimitri replied.

"Say, I heard some new intelligence from a friend of mine in the KGB. He gave me a preliminary report." said Oleg as he slid a folder across the table

Dimitri read the document. It seemed that the Americans were nearly complete with a new variant of their Century bombers. Dimitri recalled that normally the Allied heavy bomber could move rapidly to drop a payload of nine guided bombs. This new variant was designed with a larger bomb payload, yet intended to drop one large bomb. _Could the Allies be developing a new super-weapon_, Dimitri wondered/

When he voiced these thought to Oleg, his friend replied "We don't know, our intelligence only penetrated their Air Force. Apparently one of our operatives got to an American Air Force officer, and she got the information from him. From what I gather, she was one of the top students of the Sparrow School.

"Really. Well. I guess a good time was had by all", said Dimitri with a grin. Dimitri and Oleg had heard all the stories of the women of the Sparrow School, skilled seductresses that specialized in all kinds of intelligence ops.

At that moment, Dmitri's communicator signaled. It was his Intelligence Officer, Dasha Federova "Come to your office for an important message from the Premier"

"Can't they give us any rest at all?", Oleg wondered

"I guess not—at least you can get some R&R"—_unlike me, _said Dimitri as he got up

**Commander Ivanov's office**

As Dimitri waited for the video connection to the Premier's office to start, his thoughts went back to the previous mission. It was his first conflict against the Allies as the lead Commander, and things went a little better than expected. He had eliminated the Allied presence in Geneva, halting their resurgence.

The video screen came to life. "Great job, Commander, the Soviet Union owes you a tremendous debt", the Premier said

General Krukov broke in "You cannot be serious; the operation was a success in spite of, not because of this actions of this so-called commander. His timid actions nearly cost us the entire operation"

Ivanov knew better than to respond, but internally he was fuming. "_That pompous idiot is criticizing my leadership. It was me and Oleg who defeated the Allies in Geneva. Krukov just came in at the last minute to steal the credit. Did Krukov really believe his own propaganda?"_ he thought

Fortunately, Cherdenko didn't buy into Krukov's ranting. "That is enough, General!!" as he cut the transmission

"General Krukov forgets his place, One day he will go too far", Cherdenko said

"We have more pressing concerns. We have acquired some new intelligence. I have brought in our chief Science minister to tell us what it means. Commander, meet Dr. Zelinski, perhaps the greatest scientific mind of the century"

"No, there was one other far greater", the scientist said modestly

"What have you found, Doctor"

"Well, it appears that the Allies are developing an atomic weapon"

"What is an atomic weapon, Doctor?", asked Ivanov

"It is a device of enormous destructive potential, said Zelinski, displaying a diagram depicting an atomic chain reaction. By splitting large unstable atoms like Uranium into smaller atoms, a tremendous amount of energy is released. A single such device has the potential to destroy a base or a sizable part of a city."

_This could be really bad if the Allies can deploy this weapon. I guess this must be for what the Century Bomber upgrade is intended,_ Dimitri thought. _No wonder the Premier is worried_.

Cherdenko continued. "The Allies have set up their main research center on the island of Mykonos, in the Aegean Sea. The facility will be heavily defended. You need to destroy the defending Allied forces so we can capture the Allied research center. Then we can use the Allies own technology against them."

At that moment there was total chaos. From off the screen came a hail of bullets in the Premier's direction. He ducked for cover, but a large burst of automatic weapons fire shredded the area where the Premier was standing. The video link between Dimitri and the Kremlin dissolve into static.

_Oh my God. Somebody, some vile traitor has attacked the Premier. I hope he is all right. Well, I have my orders. I have a job to do. _

**Technology lost--and regained **

It was a warm sunny day in Greece as Commander Ivanov set up his forces on the island of Davos. On the other end of Davos, Commander Zhana had set up her base. Dimitri had a Barracks and Airfiled, plus some support structures, but discovered he could not build a War Factory. He contacted Dasha.

"Dasha, I think something is wrong with my Con Yard, I can't build my base"

"I was afraid of that. I was hoping that the Allies didn't get it deployed"

"What are you talking about?"', Ivanov asked

"It appears that the FutureTech Corporation has given the Allies a new toy. Out intelligence people call it a Tech Inhibitor. It hinders our Con Yard and prevents us from producing our best structures and vehicles. It is deployed in the easternmost Allied base. You need to take it out", Dasha responded

Ivanov relayed the situation to Zhana, assuring her "I will take out the Allied device as my first order of business. I hope those Twinblades are as good as you told me"

"Don't worry, they are excellent gunships" , Zhana assured the Commander

Ivanov build a squadron of six Twinblade gunships and sent them on an evasive course toward the enemy structure.

A group of six Twinblades appeared at the airbase and moved out.

"This is Badger Leader, Report in"

"Badger 2 here"

"Badger 4 ready"

"Badger 5 all set"

"Badger 6 standing by"

"Badger 3 raring to go"

"Okay team, lets head out and then hit that Techie thing from the southeast"

The six Twinblades of Badger team headed east and then swooped down to attack the Tech Inhibitor. The gunships had two weapons systems. The first was a missile system that had limited ammo. The secondary was a 20mm cannon that had plenty of ammo. Unfortunately, the 20mm did limited damage. After the first volley of missiles from Badger team, the Tech Inhibitor was still at half strength.

"This is Badger 3, I see some enemy missile troopers coming"

"Keep firing at the structure, team" replied Badger Leader

The Allied Javelin soldiers aimed their launchers at the attacking aircraft and fired

"I'm hit I'm hit" cried Badger 5, before his aircraft burst into flames and tumbled to the ground

"Pull back and regroup, team" , ordered Badger Leader , as the squadron pulled back. As they did this, the gunships missiles re-armed. When all gunships were rearmed, the strike force went in again. This time the missiles destroyed the Allied device

"Good job, Badger team", said Commander Ivanov. "Now pull back to base and avoid that AA"

**Taking the Advance bases**

With the Tech Inhibitor destroyed the Con Yard sprang to life. Commander Ivanov built another Super Reactor and a screen of Tesla Coils defending the Airbase. More significantly, he built the Battle Lab, so he could use Dreadnaughts. As his base was building up, Ivanov sent the Twinblade task force on hit and run raids to pick off the Spectrum Towers which were guarding the base.

The Tech Inhibitor also prevented the arming of the Soviets advanced units-namely their Tesla suits. With the destruction of the Tech Inhibitor, the Tesla troopers exited the Barracks. A squad of four troopers fanned out across the base.

Tesla Squad Leader Vladimir Sergetov surveyed the base, taking note of the rapidly building base defenses. _ No tanks will get here, so what are we going to do now?_, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by orders in his earpiece

"Squad Leader, take your squad to the defenses near the airfield. The Allies will be coming soon"

"Yes sir", replied Sergetov

The Tesla troopers walked up to the newly constructed Tesla Coils. These defenses were strong in their regular state, but with Vladimir's troopers charging the coils, they became truly deadly. A trio of the Allies Riptide transports tried to land on the beach near Dimitri's base. The enhanced Tesla Coils destroyed the invaders with single shots.

While Badger Team was busy with the easternmost Allied base, Zhana was attacking the westernmost base, clearing the Allies from the island. As the Battle Lab was being constructed, Dimitri was building a bunch of support vessels, Stingrays, and Bullfrogs. All of this was done to support the main part of his attack force, a trio of Dreadnaughts, the _Potemkin_, the _Kiev_, and the _Minsk. _ The task force moved eastward and, the big capital ships opened fire on the easternmost Allied base.

The rockets from the Dreadnaughts sailed through the air and pounded the structures of the base. The Spectrum Towers were among the best anti-armor defenses in the world, but they were highly vulnerable to attacks from the air. The Twinblades were vulnerable to the Allied anti-Air infantry, but the Dreadnaughts missile flew un-opposed. The Dreadnaughts concentrated their fire on first the Spectrum Towers, then on the Barracks. The Allied forces fought valiantly, but they had no counter to the firepower of the Dreadnaughts

The Allies were not completely passive however. At the main naval base a flotilla of ships was produced including a pair of Aircraft Carriers. As Dimitri was finishing off the easternmost Allied island, he didn't notice the oncoming enemy fleet. He did have a couple of Bullfrogs for air defense but they were not sufficient. The Allied commander fired a missile at Dimitri's Dreadnaughts. It didn't explode in the conventional sense, but every system on the Soviet vessels stopped working.

"Dasha, my vessels have been disabled, what the hell was that missile, it acts like some kind of EMP weapon"

"That is what it is. The enemy carriers carry something called a Blackout Missile. Fortunately, the effects are only temporary", Dasha said.

As the carriers closed in for the kill, a trio of Akula subs commanded by Zhana, unaffected by the EMP blast came in and attacked the Allied Carriers. The torpedoes slammed into the Allied craft, sinking them.

"Thanks, Zhana. Now let's take out the Allied shipyards", said Dimitri as his Dreadnaughts recovered from the EMP attack.

The joint Soviet naval force moved on the shipyards. The combined power of the Dreadnaughts and all the support craft destroyed the enemy shipyards. The Stingrays moved into the Allied base. As soon as they got on land and deployed their insect-like legs, they were destroyed by the firepower of the Allied Spectrum towers.

"Pull back. We need to coordinate our attacks and take our time. Base defenses first", Dimitri told Zhana

**The main base and the Research Lab**

The Allied base was ringed with defense, both Spectrum Towers and anti-air turrets. In addition, there were a large cluster of Guardian tanks. Dimitri knew that his only offensive amphibious units were the Stingrays, but they had pitifully weak armor and that the Guardian tanks were more than a match for them. When he saw the Guardians bunched up near the Allied War Factory, Dimitri got an idea. He engaged the Magnetic Satellite beam. The Guardian tanks were sucked up off the battlefield into the atmosphere.

"Alright, let's move in now", Dimitri ordered. The _Potemkin_ and the _Kiev_ launched their missiles into the Allied base, destroying the base defenses. With the defenses down, Zhana's Twiblades pounded the Allied base. The _Potemkin_ and the _Kiev_ attacked the Allied Construction Yard, destroying it. The rest of the Soviet forces swarmed into the ruins of the Allied base and finished off the remaining resistance

At that point Zhana called Dimitri. "Commander Warren's forces have been neutralized. We are in sight of our main objective, the Allied Research Lab. It is time go in and take what should be ours."

Dasha spoke up. "Commnaders, radio traffic has confirmed there is another Allied force in the area. It appears that Commander Giles has a large base in the area. He has orders to destroy the Research Lab if necessary to keep us from having it. It will take some time to download all the pertinent data. You will need to defend the Lab. Giles will have a lot of those Vindicator bombers in his forces"

Dimitri built up defenses in the area of the Research Lab. In the distance two airfields arose from the ground. As Dimitri built some Tesla Coils and Flak Cannons near the lab, two squadrons of MiG-28s appeared at the airbases

"Okay, Zhana, I hope those MiG-28s we have are as good as you say"

"Don't worry, these are the best pilots and planes in the Soviet Union. They were trained at _Red Falcon_

Dimitri was momentarily impressed. Red Falcon produced the elite pilots in the Soviet Air Force. The school was created in response to the Allies TopGun training program. With elite pilots and hopefully top planes, the Soviets could gain mastery of the skies

Back at the base Dimitri ordered two Tesla troopers and three engineers into a Bullfrog transport for the trip to the Lab. The defenses were built up around the Allied research lab, in anticipation of attack. Behind the walls, two Tesla Coils and Two Flak Cannons were constructed. The Bullfrog from the main base arrived. When Dimitri felt the base defenses were ready and Tesla leader Sergetov and his squad mate were reinforcing the Tesla Coils, he ordered the Engineers into the Allied lab.

At that point, Dimitri intercepted a communication from the other Allied Commander, who had been staying out of the fight. Dimitri knew of Commander Giles's tactics and preferences, so he had a lot of air defenses. As the Engineers work progressed, Giles's attacks became more intense. His Vindicator bombers swooped down on Dimitri's forces. Only the elite MiG-28 units had any effect on them. Fortunately, Giles;s airforce lacked one important ingredient—Apollo fighters. With no air superiority units, the Allied air units were torn to pieces by Dimitri's MiGs. Soon, the Engineers reported that they had downloaded the entire Allied database and destroyed the servers. Having achieved their objectives, the Soviet forces retreated back to their base


	6. Destruction of the Traitor

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**Cherdenko's Office - Moscow**

Premier Cherdenko was deep in thought. _Everything is working perfectly_. He knew that the attack on him would bring suspicion on his enemies. The most important of those was General Krukov, one of only two people who knew of the altered timeline. To help him in his plans, he needed the perfect ally. _Ivanocv is working better than I hoped. By manipulating Ivanov's pride and Krukov's ego, everything is set._ Cherdenko had seen the latest intelligence from Dasha, and he knew that the upcoming battle in Iceland would be crucial. It was the perfect opportunity to eliminate Krukov. The only missing piece of the plan would be who to assign as Ivanov's co-commander. _I can't use Zhana—she might have some loyalty to Krukov, having served in his command. Moskvin is a wild card—he is way too unpredictable. I'll will assign Oleg—he and Ivanov have been friends for years and his opinion of Krukov isn't much different from Ivanov's —perfect.. _Cherdenko picked up the phone and called Commanders Ivanov and Vodnik and ordered them to come to his office

Dimitri Ivanov was tired from the battle in Mykonos. _Fortunately, we got the data on the Allied weapon. Maybe that Zelinski guy can produce a weapon from the Allied research_ Dimitri thought. Of more importance was the news he had received from Dasha shortly after the battle—Premier Cherdenko had survived the attack on his life. The KGB was fervently working to determine who was behind the attack. _Whoever it is won't live to regret their treason for very long_, Dimitri thought.

Premier Cherdenko entered the office and Dimitri and Oleg rose into a sharp military salute. The Premier returned the gesture and motioned for his commanders to sit. Cherdenko started his briefing.

"Good job in Greece, Commander. The data your engineers retrieved is being analyzed by our scientists as we speak. They are excited about what they can develop"

Thank you Premier. "Are you all right, Comrade Premier?". We were all worried when we heard about the attempt on your life", Ivanov asked

"I am fine. I am a lot tougher than those traitors think. Even now, the KGB is hunting down the people responsible for their cowardly acts. But no matter, we have more important matters to discuss" Cherdenko replied

"Commanders, we have the Allies on the run. Most of Europe is in our hands. The only thing keeping them going is hope of reinforcements from America. President Ackerman is planning on sending support. We can cut off the Allied supply line by destroying their presence in Iceland—specifically Von Eisling Airbase at Keflavik. Field Marshall Bingham knows this, so it is very well defended. Commanders, we need you to destroy the Allied base. You will be supported by General Krukov on this mission"

**At the Soviet base in Iceland**

_The base is well under construction and we are almost ready_, thought Commander Ivanov. As the Naval Yard was being constructed, he got a communication from Dasha Federova.

"Commander, welcome to Iceland. The Allies have two forward bases up on the cliffs near your base. They are very well dug in and they have a lot of air cover. The Premier has granted you access to our most advanced base defense—the Iron Curtain. It can make either your units or part of your base completely invulnerable. Be careful, it only lasts a limited time". Also, I have been authorized to grant you a large sum of credits to build up your forces. You will need all the resources you can get, as the enemy base is heavily fortified"

"Thank you, Dasha. I am confident that we will prevail"

Ivanov quickly built up his base. He first built a Naval Yard and an Airbase, all the while building a second SuperReactor with the Crane. Oleg was also building up his base. While he was building his base, the Allied Commander attacked with a flight of Vindicators. Fortunately, it was only one squad, so damage was light. A signal came in on Dimitri's communicator. It was the Allied Commander, Giles Price.

"Hello Commander. We meet again. You were very fortunate to survive in Greece. Now you are on my turf. You are going down to defeat"

Ivanov cut off the signal from the boastful Allied Commander. "_I don't think so, Giles_"

Dimitri built up his base, constructing the Battle Lab he would need to command the Soviet Navy's Dreadnaught battle cruisers. While he was build his forces, a flight of Allied Devastators swooped down and attacked Dimitri's Naval Yard. Fortunately, there were only four of them, so the structure survived the attack. Dimitri quickly built two Flak Cannons to guard his base. _Enough of this, It is time to take the battle to the enemy_ . He moved a group of four Stingrays forward to the base of the cliffs. They were supported by a two TwinBlade gunships. The ships moved closer to the Allied base, revealing the base defenses, a group of Multigunner Turrets- set up for anti-air. The defense fired on the Twinblades, which beat a hasty retreat. At that point, the first of Dimitri's Dreadnaughts, the_ Potemkin,_ left the Naval Yard, and headed to join the rest of the vessels.

The com signal sprang to life, and General Krukov addressed the commanders. "I have now arrived to oversee your activities. I am requisioning your funds for my use. All for one and one for all, you know". Dimitri winced when Krukov took about 90% of his money, but could say nothing. A second group of Allied bombers launched an attack, this time on the Airfield. They didn't do mach damages, but it prompted Dimitri to create a squadron of 4 MiG-28s at the airfield.

The four MiGs moved in patrol above Ivanov's base. He then moved his fleet toward the cliff where the eastern Allied base was. Using the Stingrays as cover and as spotters, the Dreadnaught _Potemkin_, soon joined by the _Kiev_ approached the enemy base.

"Base defenses in sight, Captain", said the _Potemkin's_ XO, Ivan Molotov

"Fire at will" replied the Captain

The large vessel fired its weapons at the Allied base defenses. The defenses were designed to take down attacking aircraft, but could do nothing to incoming missiles. The first turret soon fell. As the Soviet vessel moved to attack the next turret an Allied Cryo-copter approached.

"Crycopter coming—looks like the temperature is going to drop-we need air cover", reported Molotov

The Allied aircraft attacked—but not in the way the Soviets anticipated. A beam shot from copter and shrank the _Potemkin_ to the size of a rowboat.

The covering MiG fighters moved to engage the Crycopter, which was using the Cryobeam on the _Kiev_.

"This is Red 3, I have the enemy is sight- he is trying to flee- In pursuit"

The MiG pursued the Allied copter shooting it down as it reached the base. The pilot made the mistake of flying within range of the Allied AA battery. He never had a chance as the AA missiles shredded his plane.

"This is Red Leader, let's stay out of range of those AA batteries. Navy, we need that AA taken out, we will cover you"

Meanwhile the _Potemkin_ and _Kiev_ had recovered from the cryocopter attacks and they resumed their attack on first the air defense, and then the cliffside power plants. With no defenses, the eastern Allied base was vulnerable to the Soviet air attack. A trio of Twinblades from Oleg's force swooped down and attacked the Allied ConYard. Ivanov's Twinblades attacked the Allied Refineries. Back at the base funds were running low, so Dimitri prepared a Sputnik to act as a base hub. _We need some more resources. We may as well use the Allies ore against them._

Dimitri sent the Sputnik, escorted by a newly produced MiG and headed toward the site of the two recently destroyed Allied refineries

"This is Red 5, on escort. Looks like there are no enemies here"

The Sputnik reached the Allied ore nodes and deployed. Two refineries were quickly constructed on the site of the Allied refineries. At that point the Commander's com port sprang to life. It was Premier Cherdenko.

"Commanders. I have learned the identity of the traitor. It is General Krukov. He is the vile traitor who tried to kill me. You are ordered to eliminate him immediately"

**The battle against the traitor **

Krukov was listening to the Premier's address. When Dimitri and Oleg's forces approached Krukov's base he opened a channel to Commander Ivanov.

"Do you actually think you can beat me? You are being played for a fool. I am not a traitor. No matter—stand down or I will destroy you"

"General, please stand down. Give command to your XO and we can settle this back in Moscow. Neither of us wants our own forces to be killed. Maybe this is all a mistake-_hardly likely and you are going to be killed one way or another_, Dimitri added silently. "I would prefer not to do this by force, but I will beat you if I have to" as he closed the channel

"Oleg, I just got word from Dasha, our Airfields have been cleared to produce Kirov airships. Krukov is going to be coming after us. We are going to need more anti-air"

"Got it, I am producing another airfield now and redeploying my ships. I am going to need support"

"I'll be there"

Oleg and Dimiti's forces moved into the channel between their island and Krukov's. They formed a defensive screen as they approached Krukov's base. Oleg's Dreadnaughts quickly destroyed the two Tesla Coils which formed the anti-surface defense. Krukov's forces counterattacked with a squadron of Twinblades. Because the attacking force had no air cover, they Twinblades had free reign, sinking the dreadnaught.

"Pilots, we need air cover. Take out those Twinblades" Dimitri ordered.

"Wilco, we are on our way", replied Red Leader

"This is Red 5. Got them in my sight, Splash one and splash two"

The two Commanders forces headed toward Krukov's base

Oleg then called Dimitri. " Krukov is sending some Kirovs at us. I am sending my MiGs to intercept. I could use the help. I am building a few Kirovs of my own"

"Okay, I will help. I have a Kirov ready to go right now. Between the two of us, the traitor will fall. We just have to hurry. I also need to cover our back. The Allies are sure to know what is going on and they will attack soon"

At that point, Dasha opened a channel to Dimitri's command. "You are right, Giles is moving to attack. Even worse, he has a Proton Collider SuperWeapon around somewhere. Suggest you build an Iron Curtain"

The two commanders attacked Krukov's base with a mixed force of Dreadnaughts, protected by Stingrays and Twinblades to attack deeper inland. Dimitri took out Krukov's airfield with a well placed Satellite Drop attack.

"That's it for Krukov's air attacks. Let's finish him off now"

The Kirovs arrived at Krukov's bases and destroyed the key structures, including his headquarters When the HQ crumbled to the ground, Oleg and Dmitri received immediate signals from Krukov's forces, pledging loyalty.

"Okay, Oleg let's turn back to take out the Allies. We still have work to do."

Fortunately, the defenses the Soviet Commanders put up were able to hold off the Allied counter attacks, so they did little damage. Despite this they still had to fight a holding action, until their forces could cross to the other side of the harbor to engaged the Allies western base

**Vanquishing the enemy**

Dasha reported in again "Commander, Krukov's forces are now yours. Also, I have located the Allies' SuperWeapon. It is at the end of the cove. It also looks like it will be ready to fire before your Iron Curtain will be ready. You need to take it out."

Dimitri contacted Oleg. "Commander Vodnik, I will take care of the SuperWeapon. Take the lead on the attack on the Western base"

"Got it Commander", Oleg replied

Dimitri set a small force of two Stingrays, two Akulas and a Bullfrog as support craft. Leading the small fleet was the Dreadnaught _Potemkin_, joined by the newly arrived _Minsk. _ The Soviet vessels encountered little resistance. No vessels were in channel, because all of the Allied naval forces were trying to stop Oleg's attack. With only a pair of turrets guarding the way to the Super Weapon, Dmitri's task was easy. A few salvos from the dreadnaughts and the Allied Super Weapon was destroyed.

"We don't have to worry about the SuperWeapon anymore. I will be coming to help you" Dimirti told Oleg

"Thanks, between the two of us, we should win shortly"

The Soviet forces moved on the Allied base. Because it was deep inland, the Dreadnaughts could not reach the Allied structures. Most of the Soviet attackers were Stingrays. When they reached the perimeter, the lead vessel was destroyed by the Allied Spectrum Tower.

"Oleg pull back,we need to take out the power first. Also, I have the Iron Curtain ready for the final push"

Dimitri's aircraft took out the nearest cluster of power plants and Oleg gathered a force of five Stingrays just out of range of the Allied defenses.

"The Iron Curtain is ready, are your forces in position?"

"Yes, we are ready"

"Iron Curtain Control—Fire the beam on Oleg's forces"

"Yes Commander" as the beam shot down from the sky, enveloping the waiting Stingrays.

Under the influence of the Iron curtain, Oleg's units were invulnerable. They marched into the Allied base, focusing on the defenses and the power plants. The Allied structures were quickly turned into scrap metal. With no defense, the Soviet forces then turned on the rest of the base eliminating the Allied presence


	7. To Kill a Living God

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

Author's Note: I have written a companion story "A Conscript's Story", which details the exploits of the Conscript who survived the airdrop during the Battle of Mount Fuji

MoscowCommander Ivanov entered Cherdenko's office and came to attention "Welcome back…General. That's right, you have been promoted. I am sure that General Krukov's treachery came as much of a shock to you as it did to me". _Not really_, Ivanov thought, _Krukov did seem the arrogant sort_ . "Thank you Comrade Premier, I serve the Soviet Union" "Now that the major Allied forces have been eliminated, we are sending Commanders Zhana and Oleg to finish off the Allied resistance in the Netherlands. Of special interest in Amsterdam is the headquarters of the Allied defense contractor FutureTech. They were responsible for most of the better Allied weapons. Our forces should have control of continental Europe within two weeks. You have a more important objective. Intelligence has learned that Emperor Yoshiro is at his palace at Mount Fuji. Your orders are to go to Japan and eliminate him. The Japanese people think that he is a god. Well, we will show them that he is a man-of flesh and blood". Talk to Dasha—she has the latest intel on the Empire's forces "Yes sir and thank you, Comrade Premier"

**Mission Briefing**

"Good job in Iceland—you beat the Allies and stopped the traitor Krukov. Anyway, this is what we have. You will have access to our new Apocalypse Tank. It is the best land vehicle in the world, and with it you should be able to sweep the land of the enemy. However, there is a serious issue. We have analyzed documents we obtained from the wreckage of the Crown Prince's palace—the one you destroyed in Vladivostok. It has detailed information on the Empire's Commando, Yuriko Omega". Dasha said

"I encountered one of them in the battle for Moscow"

"Well the Yuriko units have been enhanced since then. Unlike Natasha and the Allied Commando Tanya, Yuriko can attack air units—she took down one of our Kirovs last week. Apparently they were developed at the Shiro Sanitarium at the direction of Dr. Shinji Shimata, the Empire's lead expert in the field of psionics, and are clones of the original Yuriko, who is rumored to be at the Emperor's palace. The Empire needs to use their Nanotech Mainframe to activate them. It appears that in the cloning process, they are not only powerful, but they are extremely psychotic and paranoid. Fortunately, each army can have only one of them. Avoid them if you can, but if not use multiple units and concentrate on the Mainframe to keep the Japanese from activating any more of them.

"It would seem that this "Shiro Sanitarium" and the good doctor should be targets as well", Ivanov said

"They will be, but our first priority is the Emperor—Good Luck. I will be in touch when you get to Japan

**Ivanov's Apartment**

As the General prepared to leave, his private com-link activated. When he answered it, he was surprised at who had called him

"Doctor Zelinsky isn't it-What can I do for you?

"Commander, I have got to tell you—everything is wrong. You may think I am crazy, but I have to tell you. You see, I have invented a machine which allows people to travel through time. We have used it and violated the space-time continuum. Cherdenko should not have been Premier and this "Empire of the Rising Sun" should not exist"

"Is this some kind of joke? That sounds crazy"

"No joke—I will send the proof to you"

"If this were true why are you telling me"?

"You are a hero to the Soviet people—I am in grave danger. You have the trust and support of the people. You are the only one I can trust."

"Okay, I will await your transmission—I will look into it", Ivanov said as he cut the transmission.

"_The brilliant ones are always a little crazy"_, he thought as he left the apartment

**In the sky over Mt Fuji**

The air armada crossed the coastline and was headed for the main Japanese base at Mt. Fuji. According to intelligence, the target of this operation, Emperor Yoshiro was here in his main base. The plan was quite simple in its intent. Kill Emperor Yoshiro and the Empire of the Rising Sun will fall. In practice it would prove to be much more difficult. There was a lot of cloud cover, so the pilots were unable to accurately see where they were. That would prove to be fatal

The planes intended to drop their paratroopers near the Palace. What they did was fly directly over the main Japanese base—a base brimming with anti-air batteries. The Japanese defensive guns ripped the Soviet planes to shreds. The paratroopers that got out before their planes were shot down were killed as they drifted to earth in their parachutes. One plane managed to survive to safely deploy two paratroopers before succumbing to the withering anti-air fire.

Back at the base, Commanders Ivanov and Moskvin came to a similar realization. " Is this our entire invasion force for taking out the Emperor? , Moskvin ranted. Just one conscript and a bear? What idiot planned that flight path? It was directly over the enemy anti-air. This was total idiocy", shouted Moskvin as he continued to rant

Dimitri had similar feelings, but he remained silent. He received a communication from Dasha. " I know that is not much of an invasion force, but try to make do. I will work at getting you reinforcements", as she cut the channel.

"Nikolai, it looks like we only have one conscript and one bear. Suggest you give your bear a follow command, so he supports my soldier. I will contact him. He must be near panic"

" I will do it, but I don't think they will be able to do much", replied Moskvin

**A man and his bear**

The soldier in question was Boris Molotov. He kept trying to raise other people in the invasion force to no avail. He was getting more and more worried when he got a response. It was, however, from the last person he expected.

"Soldier, this is General Ivanov. What is your name and situation?"

"I am conscript Molotov, sir, General, sir, I can't find anybody. It looks like our entire force has been eliminated. The only thing I have is a scout bear, Molotov stammered in fear both from the Japanese and his commander.

"Calm down,, Molotov, you have a job to do. Scout the base and look for a way in to the Imperial Garden"

"Yes, sir, he replied, _ How in the world am I going to get past all the guards_?. He didn't say. He slipped along the fortress wall, with the bear following him. He evaded a couple of patrols and came upon a couple of ammo dumps next to a small Shinto shrine.

"You need to create a diversion. Take out that ammo dump and the guards will leave the Garden undefended", Ivanov ordered

"Yes, sir" replied the soldier as he destroyed the ammo site. As expected the guards abandoned the garden and Molotov was able to slip in undetected. The soldier and the bear continued down the garden path. _There he is—It is Emperor Yoshiro himself. Today he dies. I'll surely get a medal for this. _"General, I found the Emperor"

"Take him out now, soldier"

"Yes, sir", he replied as he launched his attack.

The Emperor was surprised. "What are you doing here, barbarian _gaijin__."_

Molotov's only reply was a spread of bullets from his ADK-45 rifle. The bear advanced and killed the Emperor with one swipe of his claw.

At that point a group of Imperial warriors surrounded Molotov and the bear, capturing them. The Japanese opened a channel to the Soviet commanders. It was Emperor Yoshiro. "Did you think it would be that easy to kill a god? Soon, you will beg for forgiveness for your vile treachery"

_Apparently that was a double. We are going to have to do this the hard way,_ Ivanov thought as the MCVs arrived

**Arrival**

The MCV deployed in the field. Nearby, a pair of Twinblades deployed their cargo, a pair of Apocalypse tanks. Ivanov never previously had the chance to use the "Apoc" in battle, but had used them in training. He built up his base. Closer to the river, Moskvin built up his base. He opened a comm link to Ivanov's base.

General, I have something I would like to show you. It is a prototype anti-vehicle/scout unit that I have been developing. I finally got it working—this is going to be its final field test. He transmitted a video of a small spider-like robot unit. The unit raced across the ground and leapt into a Guardian tank. Within about a minute, the tank was destroyed. Moskvin continued "It can kill infantry in one strike, even faster than our War Bears. It can tear tanks apart from the inside and it even has a "paralysis beam". I call it a Terror Drone—if this works, then the Premier will surely authorize its use for the whole army.

"Impressive, I hope it works as well as you claim"

"I will use them to scout the battlefield. Intelligence reports that there are three forces in the area—all of the Shogunate Commanders are here. I think that Shinzo is to the West, Naomi is along the river near me and Kenji is to the north near the Palace grounds

"I hope your information is better than the flight plan attack that cost us our paratroopers"

"Don't worry it is", said Moskvin somewhat defensively

"Okay, I will start with Shinzo's base. You concentrate on Naomi

**The attack on Shinzo**

Ivanov built up his base and sent out several small patrols. They met Imperial patrols that were sent to attack Ivanov's base. Ivanov realized he need to improve his defenses, so he built up two Tesla Coils and ordered the construction of two Battle Bunkers. Once the defenses were in place he sent a force of two Hammer tanks and two Sickles to scout out the Impeiasl base. They hadn't gotten very far when one of the tanks was shredded by an energy blast from the Imperials WaveForce Tower.

"Fall back", Ivanov ordered. We are going to need to take out that artillery". "Build up some V-4s and prepare for a new attack"

The War Factory constructed the pair of V-4s together with some more tanks, including one new Apocalypse Tank to support the two that were defending the base. The force inched closer to the base. When the artillery piece was in sight, the V-4 commander gave her orders to fire. The two Soviet rocket launchers quickly destroyed the Japanese artillery piece.

"Be careful-They probably have another one of those things at the other side of that pathway"

The forces moved over and revealed the other artillery piece. Two more salvos from the V-4 s and it was also destroyed. Ivanov then had a view of Shinzo's base. He sent the V4's off to the side to take out some of the buildings, while sending the tanks to go in directly

The mixture of Apocalypse tanks, and Sikles demoli9shged much of Shinzo's base. The Imperial for4ces fought back savagely, inflicting major casualties of the Soviet forces. Despite this the Soviets pushed on, ,and after a long struggle destroyed the Imperial base.

As the Imperial Construction yard was being destroyed, Commander Shinzo opened a channel to General Ivanov. "You have won, but you did not win with honor. You have no balance"

"Maybe, but I would rather win ugly than lose elegantly, relpied Ivanov as he closed the channel

**The attack on Naomi**

Ivanov then focused on the Naval Yard and Airbase he had previously built in the water next to Moskvin's base. While he was attacking Shinzo, they had only produced a couple of Stingrays, just enough for defense. After the fallofg Shinzo, Ivanaov opened up a channel to Moskvin

"How is the attack on Admiral Naomi going?

"We are making progress", replied Moskvin

What are her forces?

"Naomi has a few Nakinata crusiers and a couplkeof squadrons of those mini-subs. Fortunately, only one Shogun battleship, so far"

"I am coming to assist" sais Ivanov. He produced a coupleof Akula subs to augment the stingrays and sent them north to link upo with Moskivin's forces. The Soviet forces engaged the Imperial navy, but the result was a stalemate.

"General, I think I found a way to attack the base",Moskvin said

"What is it"

"Admiral Naomi has weak air defenses, only two AA batteries. I can take them out, which will allow a Kirov attack"

"Make it happen, Commander",as Ivanov ordered the airbase to produce a Kirov Airship.

The Soviet forces slowly moved up the coast. Moskvin's Dreadnaughts destroyed the AA batteries. With no AA, the entire Japanese force was an easy target for the bombs of the Kirov airship. In short order, Admiral Naomi's base was destroyed.

**The attack on Kenji**

The attacks on Shinzo and Naomi were taxing on the two Soviet forces. As they rebuilt their forces, replacing the units lost in the attacks, Moskvin sent a group of Terror Drones out to recon Kenji's base. He called Ivanov to report.

"General, Kenji's base is to the north. It has a couple of those big artillery pieces and a mixture of tanks and infantry. Is the Kirov still available?. There is an opening in the air defense.

"It is, the damage it took from the last attack is nearly complete. I am senfing ity in. You attack the other side of Kenji's base

"Yes General, Moskvin replied as he launched his attack.

Ivanbov advanced his forces toward the abse, Apocs and Sikles on the ground with the Kirtov bombing the enemy base from the air. Suddenly the Kirov was ripped out of the sky and came crashing sown.

"What the hell happened"

"It was one of those Yuriko units—I was warned they can attack air units. We have got to take her out NOW"

The soviet forces advanced again, this time more carefully. They located the enemy commando and through a combined attack of Sickles and artillery rockets eliminated the Yuriko unit

"Now focus on the Nanocore Mainframe, so they can't produce any more of those commandos"ordered Ivanov

"Yes sir, replied Moskvin as his forces destroyed the building

The two Soviet forces finished destroying Kenji's base. At that point the genralgot a communication from

"General, our intel has expanded. We have found the Emperor's final base. The Imperial Guard and the Emperor himself are there" , as Ivanov's radar screen expanded

"I found it-Moskvin, this is it, let's finish the enemy off once and for all"

The forces that were occupying the ruins of Shinzo and Naomi's bases joined with the others just outside the Emperor's base. The Soviets launched an attack with tanks, airpower and artillery and destroyed the Imperial forces. With the enemy forces neutralized, the Soviets turned their attention to the Imperial Palace. The fire from the Apocalypse Tanks and the V4 rockets soon turned Palace to rubble

**The end of the Emperor**

As the Imperial Palace crumbled a huge mechanical unit appeared out of the rubble. Bipedal and nearly thirty meters tall it dwarfed every other unit. It had the appearance of a King Oni but was much larger. A group of Twinblades moved to engage, but they were cut down by AA rockets in the unit. At that point, General Ivanov's comlink sprang to life. It was Emperor Yoshiro

"Now you will have to deal directly with me, vile _gaijin_"

The Emperor's battlemech was not only bigger and more powerful, it was faster than the other King Oni's the Empire had. Gerneral Ivanov fired the Magnetic Satellite beam at the battlemech, to no avail.

"No effect sir, must be too big"

Okay we have to do this the hard way. Order the Apoc tanks to use the magnetic Harpoon to getr close to that thing. We will cut it to pieces with the Apoc grinder treads"

A group of four Apoc tanks attacked the Imperial battlemech. The Imperial unit tried to evade, but the combined forces were too much. In a matter of minutes the Emperor's King Oni was destroyed

Def: : _gaijin_: foreigner or outsider


End file.
